


Just Take A Minute

by SirSapling



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/pseuds/SirSapling
Summary: Sometimes, the morning is the best time to keep your eye on what's important to you





	Just Take A Minute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlossomsintheMist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomsintheMist/gifts).



> A very, very late birthday gift for Blossom, Morning cuddly 616 guys. She indulges me for hours talking about my favourite verse, so it’s the least I could manage to give her some of hers.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://sirsapling.tumblr.com/post/184261010623/sometimes-its-just-good-to-take-a-minute-to-keep) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sirsapling/status/1118677820589400065) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BwYJImsn5uO/) | [Dreamwidth](https://sirsapling.dreamwidth.org/3203.html) | [Deviant Art](https://www.deviantart.com/sirsapling/art/Just-Take-A-Minute-794203312?ga_submit_new=10%3A1555548502&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1) |[PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/602339)


End file.
